1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a device which has a plurality of uses, including carrying or dragging objects, such as game, logs, or the like, and hanging game from a tree branch. Brief description of the prior art
Hunting is popular is rural areas where game reside, not only for sport but for food. Heretofore, the hunting "industry" has provided hunters with many articles to make their hunting time more successful and comfortable. One problem which has not yet been solved is the removal of the carcass from the woods; it is obviously difficult for one or two men to move a large deer, elk or moose over rough terrain. Most hunting animals reside in protective areas, woods, rocks or mountains. Several devices have been patented which attempt to overcome the difficulties of terrain, weight and distance while staying simple, economical, compact and effective, however, none have been totally successful. The instant disclosure overcomes the above difficulties with an easy to use, economical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,164, Burlison et al discloses a game dragging device which has a rigid hand bar with a pair of adjustable, spaced clamp loops. The loops are secured to the front feet of the animal and a third loop is secured to the animal's head to keep the head clear of the ground. A longer, two man version is also disclosed. However, the device employs a rigid bar and thus cannot accommodate use by persons of different heights or use on uneven terrain. Further, the Burlison et al device has several parts which have the potential of becoming lost in the woods a well as being a cumbersome and time consuming unit to use.